Launch
by Mishiko Shinsei
Summary: AU. Sequel to 'Countdown'. MokubaYugi. SYY if you squint. A little Yuletide fun. Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the floks.
1. Stage 1

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Stage 1 **

**_December 1 - Mokuba_**

Well, my plane leaves in an hour.

I hope Yami and Yugi will be able to get everything done without me.

Why am I worrying about it? Those two can handle anything.

I wish I could have postponed this trip until afterward, but we've given Jensen more than enough time to work things out with the contractor. His incompetence is putting the March opening of the San Francisco Kaiba Dome in danger. We already have events scheduled beginning in mid-April, so a delay is unacceptable.

Man, I'd much rather stay here and hang out with the kids than deal with those American idiots.

Yami and Yugi have no idea how jealous I am of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**December 12 - Yami**_

"No."

He is the most exasperating…

"What now, Seto?"

"I'm not wearing that."

"For the love of…It's just a costume!"

"Then you wear it."

"I'd look ridiculous."

"And I wouldn't?"

"C'mon, Seto, you said you'd go to the orphanage and present the gifts and the check in person. What's the harm of showing up as Santa?"

"I said no."

"It's just a bunch of little kids. They'll love it."

"And that should change my mind?"

"It's for a good cause!"

"I'm giving a hefty check and thousands of dollars worth of presents to your cause."

"It's our cause."

"No, it's the cause you and Mokuba dropped in my lap after you had already bought the presents and set up a day to give them out. So it's your cause."

"Fine, it's my cause. Now will you wear the suit?"

An evil grin crosses his face.

"Only if you're one of my elves."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_December 15 - Yami_**

The kids love our costumes; Yugi's mine and that is. Seto conveniently 'left his at home when he went to work this morning, and didn't have time to get it on his way here'. Bastard. I'll get him back for this.

Mokuba keeps snickering behind me as I try to pull the stupid little top down over my ass more. Yugi's fits fine, but mine is too short. Seto sits in a chair between us, smirking as we hand out the gifts. Though his face is basically its usual indifferent mask, his eyes are smiling.

Maybe this isn't all that bad after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**December 15 - Mokuba**_

I can't get that elf get-up off of Yugi fast enough.

"Mokuba! Wait a minute!" he admonishes as I practically rip it off over his head.

"I've waited long enough," I grumble, pulling his bare chest and tights clad body to me. I'd been on a business trip for Seto for the last two weeks and couldn't wait to get back here and spend some quality time with Yugi. Watching him prance around in that little top and tights has just made me want him even more.

"Patience, Mokuba," he murmurs as I press his hips against me and begin nipping at his neck.

Fat chance. I'd sat patiently through the ride to the mansion and patiently through our quick dinner and patiently through a few duels between him and Yami and then patiently as he watched Yami beat Nii-sama for the umpteenth time.

"My patience is gone, Koi," I assert, capturing his lips with mine. As always, he responds eagerly.

Now that Nii-sama is back to himself, I've allowed things between us to progress farther, though we haven't actually had sex yet. Well, oral sex, sure, but not all the way. I want to, but I'm still a little wary of the idea.

I steer him toward my bed, chucking random articles of my clothing as we go.

Slowly I slide the tights and his briefs off, leaving him there in all his naked glory. I love looking at Yugi's body, slim with well-defined muscles. I only take a moment to run my hands all over his trim form, before sliding my mouth over his hardness. It's been too long for me to waste time with foreplay. He moans loudly and clutches at my hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_December 16 – Yugi_**

If someone had told me a year ago I'd be lying here in Mokuba's bed, so in love with him I can't think straight, I'd have laughed in his or her face.

Yet, here I am.

Aimlessly, I run my fingers through his thick hair, smiling to myself at the serene look on his sleeping face.

Two weeks apart had nearly broken us both. Kami, I missed him. When he got back a few minutes before we had to leave for the gift giving at the orphanage, I was seconds away from skipping the event entirely and running off with him. But I knew how much the gift giving meant to him and how much effort he'd put into its planning, so I didn't steal him away.

I knew he'd stared at me for a good portion of the evening, but I didn't realize how much he'd missed and wanted me until we finally made it here to his room.

I thought he was going to rip the costume from my body.

Well, actually, he did.

His aggression surprised me. In all of our other encounters, I'd taken the lead. Maybe the time apart brought it out. I don't know.

But I definitely enjoyed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_December 17 – Yami_**

I think hearing Yugi and Mokuba going at it might have traumatized Seto.

Oh, well. I warned him. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks, and both of them tend to be more impulsive than not. I suggested to Seto that we go out and do something, but he claimed fatigue and opted to stay in. I suggested we duel downstairs, but he wanted to change first. We'd just entered Seto's room when Yugi moaned loudly, the sound carrying out of Mokuba's obviously open bedroom door.

The wide-eyed look on his face was priceless. I laughed as he slammed his bedroom door shut, his glare rolling off of me harmlessly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_December 18 – Kaiba_**

Note to self: Sound-proof Mokuba's room.

And make sure he keeps that damn door closed.


	2. Stage 2

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Stage 2 **

_**December 19 - Mokuba **_

Trust my brother to ask for something as ridiculous as soundproofing of our rooms less than a week before Christmas.

I shake my head in disbelief as a team of movers relocates everything from our rooms that are close to the walls about to be demolished and then rebuilt, shifting everything else to the farthest side of our rooms and then covering it with a giant tarp.

"And where are we supposed to sleep for the next few days?" I sigh in exasperation.

"Mokuba, there are 14 other bedrooms in this house. Pick one. Preferably one far away from me if you plan to have Yugi over," Seto grumbles in response as he surveys the work being done.

"Seto, don't you think you're being a little ridiculous?" I frown at him.

"Hn. Don't you think you should remember to close your door?" he retorts.

"Seto…"

"It's done, Mokuba. Go pack up some clothes and settle into your temporary room," he admonishes as he moves to do the same.

* * *

_**December 20 – Yugi**_

After I went home the last time, I found out that grandpa would be going to visit Professor Hawkins for the Christmas holiday and New Year's, which would leave me all alone at the game shop. I'd immediately called Mokuba and made plans to stay with him for the week. I know that I just saw him a few days ago, but I'm really looking forward to spending this time with him.

I close the mansion's front door behind me and am heading up to Mokuba's room, when I hear the sound of something crashing into a wall. Dropping my things, I hurry upstairs toward the noise, expecting the worst. I find Kaiba standing in the hall, arms folded and face scowling, as a large man takes a sledge hammer to Mokuba's bedroom wall.

As I gape in surprise, I feel warm arms slide around my waist.

"Hey," Mokuba breathes into my hair. "I'm really glad to see you."

"Wha-what is Kaiba…" I stammer, gesturing at the scene before me as another large man begins taking out Kaiba's adjoining bedroom wall.

"Soundproofing," is my lover's one word answer.

"You're joking," I turn to him.

"Nope. Unfortunately that means that my room will be off-limits for a few days. I hope you won't mind sharing a guest room with me," he sighs resignedly.

Deciding that supporting Mokuba is easier than attempting to understand anything Kaiba does, I turn around in his arms and smile at him.

Kissing him lightly, I offer a sappy, "As long as I'm with you, anywhere's fine."

My greeting card sentiment appears to do the trick as he grins back at me before engulfing me with a kiss.

"Hey! Stop that!" Kaiba yells at us. "I'm not soundproofing my whole house for you!"

I look at Mokuba incredulously. My lover shrugs indifferently, steering me back downstairs to retrieve my things.

* * *

_**December 21 – Yami**_

I'd like to say that I'm surprised to see workers building soundproofing walls for Seto and Mokuba's bedrooms, but I'm really not. I assumed that Seto would do something after hearing Yugi and his brother the other day, and because Seto tends to be a man of extremes, I knew that it would be more than most would do, so...not really that surprised.

I step up beside Seto and watch for a few moments, fascinated by the speed and efficiency with which the contractors are working; though again, not really surprised. Anyone who works for Seto must be the best at what they do or they'll have to face his considerable wrath. I suspect that this group has done work for him before, which is why he called them back again.

"They assured me that they'll be done by tomorrow night," he nods, crossing his arms.

"I'm sure they will be," I reply.

A brief silence stretches between us before he turns and heads down the hall. I follow like I know he wants me to, even without a vocal invitation.

Stepping into the guest room that I assume he'll be occupying for the next few days, I snicker to myself at its disheveled state. There are clothes tossed over a nearby armchair and recliner and sticking out of several dresser drawers; his bed looks as though he just rolled out of it, instead of its usually immaculately made state; keys, change, his wallet, his cell phone and his laptop are strewn across the top of the dresser along with various toiletries.

He must have wanted that soundproofing done really badly to have thrown his things in here so haphazardly.

"It looks like a hurricane hit this place," I murmur, finding a smooth spot on his bed to sit down.

"Hn. Whatever," he grumbles. "Stay there while I change and we'll go get something to eat."

Grabbing up something from the armchair pile and a handful of items from the dresser, he heads into the bathroom. Moments later I hear the shower starting.

Deciding to make myself useful while I wait, I start re-arranging the clothes in the dresser drawers and hanging some of the clothes from the chairs in the closet nearby. Even if the work is supposed to be finished tomorrow evening, he shouldn't have to put up with this mess until then.

A snarled, "What the hell are you doing?" startles me as I'm hanging up the last two pairs of pants.

"Don't tell me that you even have the butler hang up your clothes," I tease.

"Get out of my closet," he orders.

"I'm not in your closet," I retort. "But since I'm done, why don't we head out for food? Are Yugi and Mokuba coming too?"

"They can find their own food. Since you provided maid service, I could feed you though," he smirks.

"Hey! I was doing you a favor, you know."

"Whatever," he scoffs, heading out the bedroom door.

And just like earlier, I follow without a verbal invitation.

We wind up at the same restaurant he took me to after our trip in his Blue Eyes White Dragon jet last month. Between our meal courses and light conversation about our plans for Christmas, I find myself wondering if he'll ever take me flying again.

I certainly hope so.

* * *

_**December 24 – Mokuba**_

I'd been joking, really; about 'christening my new soundproofed room.'

Or I had been when I said it two days ago.

But last night...

I close my eyes and remember Yugi's pliant body beneath me; his eager, wanton moans and satisfied sighs.

We'd gone to my room after dinner with Yami and Seto, taken a shower together and headed to bed for a little cuddling and a light make-out session.

I hadn't intended for us to...

But he just looked so good laying there half naked, lips moist and kissable, panting with desire, body arching to my every touch.

Every kiss seemed to enflame him even more than the last.

I'd really wanted to wait until I was more ready; better prepared...

Until we'd told everyone else...

Until I'd asked him to move in with me...

But...

Pulling his heavily sleeping form tighter against me, all I can think is that I can't wait until he wakes so we can do it again...


	3. Stage 3

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Stage 3 **

_**December 25 **_

_**Mokuba**_

The first thing Seto pulls from under the tree is the package marked "Do not open 'til Christmas" that Yami gave him a few days after New Year's. Honestly, I didn't think that he'd wait that long, but maybe the challenge presented, Seto living to see another Christmas, was just what my brother needed.

I watch him rip into the large-ish, oddly shaped package, just as curious to find out what Yami got him.

And when I see it, I'm just as stunned as my brother.

_**Seto**_

Unbelievable...

I stare at the formal black kimono for a few moments, both shocked and pleased by Yami's present. If the front is any indication, it was well worth the wait. Sliding my hand across the fine material and finding it rather familiar to the touch, I shake my head in disbelief, an incredulous chuckle slipping out before I can stop it.

"What?" Yami prods me anxiously. I guess he's wondering if I'm disappointed by his year-old surprise.

Carefully, I place the gift to the side and rummage under the tree for a bit, fully aware of the frowning faces of my brother, Yami and Yugi behind me. I ignore them.

"Great minds " is the only explanation I offer as I hand Yami a similarly-shaped gift from me.

_**Yugi**_

"Wow," I breathe as Yami and I pull Kaiba's gift completely out of the box. We marvel at the exquisite, black, heavy silk garment and its crimson lining. Next door, Mokuba is helping his brother into a nearly identical kimono which Yami had bought for Kaiba last Christmas; both Yami and Kaiba having decided to wear their matching presents to open the rest of the gifts.

"Oh Ra," Yami suddenly gasps.

"What is it?"

He carefully places the kimono down on the guest room's bed, laying it open for me to see what's caught his eye. Embroidered in a sunburst pattern of intricate gold thread are several dozen cartouches of Yami's true name; Atemu.

"Wow!" I exclaim again, though I'm beginning to think of that word as wholly inadequate.

As I move to help him lift the kimono from the bed to put on, I note what appears to be a name crest embroidered just below the collar on the back of the kimono.

"Yami, did you see this?" I question with excitement, once I recognize the name embellished there. Yes, the word 'Wow' is definitely an understatement at this point.

"What is it, Yugi," my soul-twin asks as he helps me gently turn the garment over.

I watch his eyes widen in amazement before misting with what I'm sure is more than gratitude as he reverently fingers the name 'Motou.'

"How very thoughtful of him," Yami whispers.

"I guess he knew that if you did belong to a "house" you'd want it to be mine," I smile.

"Yes," he murmurs, staring intently at the crest below his fingertips.

A fist banging on the closed bedroom door breaks the moment.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Mokuba's voice resounds through the door. "Seto's getting impatient."

"Um, just about," I stall as we carefully, but swiftly, start getting Yami into the kimono.

"Okay! We'll see you downstairs!" Mokuba calls as I hear his footsteps retreating from the door.

_**Mokuba **_

'Sometimes it's fun to tease them,' I snicker to myself as I head downstairs, very happy with how our Christmas is starting off.

If Seto wasn't still preening in front of the mirror, he really would be downstairs waiting impatiently. I still can't believe that he and Yami got each other the same gift! Seto even smiled a little when we pulled the kimono out for him to put on.

I grin to myself. It was totally worth the year-long wait to see his wide-eyed stare at the intricate storm dragon embroidered on the midnight blue lining, and his obvious pleasure at the feel of the heavy silk over his shoulders.

I'll tell Seto about the crest later; once I find out how Yami uncovered our true family name.

I can't help the frown that settles on my face as I remember the embroidered name set perfectly between my brother's shoulder blades at the base of his neck. That family surname is one that I have no true memory of, nor the family members identified by it. I have no memory of my mother, since she died when I entered the world and vague, almost surreal visions of my father, who was dead before I turned five. The only face that I remember clearly has always been Seto's. Even that bastard Gozaboro has become a fading memory.

Shaking off my discontent and the accompanying unpleasant thoughts of our time at the hands of our other relatives and the orphanage, I manage a smile as Yami, Yugi and my brother enter the living room.

As they take their earlier seats while chatting amiably, I reach under the tree for another present, my hand landing on one of my gifts for Seto.

"Seto, why don't you start us off this round," I smile.

Tearing haphazardly into the festive wrappings, he reveals a set of three marble and brass hourglass timers.

"What the -? Why would you get me these, Mokuba?" he frowns in confusion.

"So that when you say you'll be 'done in 15 minutes' or '30 minutes' or 'an hour' you can race the sands of time to be sure," I smirk.

"Heh. Turning it into a competition against himself," Yami quips. "Very smart, Mokuba."

"Hn. Whatever," Seto tosses as he reaches for another gift under the tree. I know he's thinking about how much fun it will be to 'race' against the heavy mechanisms. Pulling out a medium sized, square box, he hands it to the former Pharaoh.

After eagerly tearing into the present, Yami lifts up the top and peers inside. Following a look of stunned disbelief he reads the accompanying card and starts laughing. Hysterically. Enough that his breathing is obviously disturbed. Enough that he falls from the chair with tears streaming down his face.

"Yugi, what the hell did you get him?" Seto demands; helping Yami back up and handing him a wad of tissues.

I pull the box away from Yami's feet and peek inside before starting to pull out items that look like Duel Monsters bean bag plushies on top of bowling pin bases.

"What is this?" I ask Yugi.

"It's a game called 'Bowling Pets'," Yugi grins in response. "It's based on an American game from a long time ago. They'd set those things up in the living room and throw bean bags at them."

"Sounds stupid," my brother scoffs. "And why do they look like Duel Monsters?"

"Well," Yugi begins as Yami has finally starts to calm down, "A few months ago, Yami and I were talking about how many duels he's had and all the crazies, idiots and downright assholes he's had to take down over the years."

"No offence, Kaiba," Yami gasps, drying his eyes.

"None taken," Seto replies stoically.

"Anyway," Yugi continues, rolling his eyes at the two. "At some point I said, 'Wouldn't it have been great to have beaten them all at once and be done with it?' Yami had laughed and said, 'It would have certainly saved time and aggravation. Too bad I didn't have the magic or a weapon to do so.' I'd agreed."

"I think I know where this is going," I mumble to myself.

"So, then about a month ago," Yugi resumes, ignoring me, "I saw the pins in a catalogue, contacted the manufacturer and had them custom made."

"That doesn't seem all that funny to me," Seto raises his eyebrow skeptically, and I have to agree.

"Read the card," Yugi smirks.

I pick the medium-sized card stock up from the floor where Yami dropped it and begin reading aloud, giggling myself before I've finished.

"Yami," it reads, "even with out magic or weapons, I'll bet you can beat these guys faster than Kaiba."

"What? Why you little..." my brother clamors over the already opened presents after Yugi.

His 'Eep' of fear possesses more than a little amusement as he jumps behind me to hide.

Laughing again, Yami pulls my brother back and tries to distract him with another gift.

_**Seto**_

Hn. Mokuba's idiot boyfriend thinks he has the last laugh, but he hasn't opened my present yet.

I watch him tear the paper off of a small box that Yami hands him. As he opens the lid, his smile drops off completely. Whatever's in there must be pretty awful to make him look like that.

"She just won't give up, will she?" Mokuba sighs in annoyance as Yugi holds up the item for us to see; a red enameled, heart-shaped, picture frame ornament, complete with an old shot of Masaki and Yugi smiling at the camera.

"It's not like she knows to give up, Mokuba, since no one knows about us," Yugi response lightly, almost dismissively.

I catch Mokuba's somber face as he looks away with a murmured, "I'm sorry, Yugi."

I told him that making Yugi keep their relationship a secret was going to eventually become a pain in the ass. Especially since he knows that Yugi and those friendship freaks share everything. He should have listened to me. Now we'll have to deal with Yugi's sulking for the rest of the day. Probably the rest of the week.

Idiot. Both of them are idiots.

And why is Mokuba smiling? Whatever's in that big box that he's trying to get his idiot boyfriend to open won't change that kicked dog look on Yugi's face.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaims as he opens the top of whatever it is, the hound dog look completely banished.

Hn. I guess I was wrong. Not surprising since I don't understand idiots anyway.

"This is so awesome, Mokuba," Yugi practically squeals.

What the hell is in that box?

Yami starts reading aloud from what looks to be an authentication card beside me as Yugi starts pulling out pieces of a rather elaborate train set.

"The DeWitt Clinton train set is named for the father of the Erie Canal," he begins. "One of the earliest steam operated carriers in America, it made its maiden run on August 9, 1831. This unique train transported passengers in Stagecoach bodies mounted on railroad wheels."

"A 30-foot track?" Yugi exclaims, halting Yami's narration. "There's no room at our place for me to set this up."

"Well," Mokuba interjects, "I was hoping that you'd bring it with you when you moved in."

"Now, wait a min – " Yami's hand over my mouth silences my protest.

I turn and snarl at him; knowing that it's useless as soon as I do, since he's never been afraid of me.

"Come on, Seto," he whispers trying to pull me up from my seat and out of the room.

"But I never gave permission – " he cuts me off again with his hand.

Maybe I should bite him. That would teach him not to keep doing that. I shake his hand off and turn to voice my opposition.

The sight of Yugi's huge eyes and Mokuba's smiling face makes me pause. And then it's too late as they're all over each other groping and kissing and mumbling sappy nonsense to each other.

It's not like I care if Mokuba's idiot boyfriend moves in. I just don't want to have to deal with the friendship squad. I guess friendship girl will be a soppy mess the next time they come by once she finds out about Mokuba and Yugi.

Hn. That would be an entertaining change. As long as the Mutt doesn't get drenched by her sniveling and sobbing.

There's nothing worse than the smell of wet dog.


	4. Stage 4

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Stage 4 **

_**December 26 **_

_**Seto**_

Who opens Christmas presents on the day after Christmas?

Not that we'd have been able to do anything else after the train fiasco yesterday. At least they closed Mokuba's door this time; once I chased them out of the living room. I don't know what made Yami think I'd let them stay down here to ruin my furniture.

And probably the rest of the presents.

"Wow, Seto! This is really nice," Yami ogles at Minako's present to me.

"Yeah, Seto. It's really great," Mokuba echoes, Yugi nodding beside him.

I smile to myself as I remember the conversation that probably prompted her gift. It was just a few weeks ago.

"_Minako! Where the hell is my signature pen? I have contracts to sign!"_ I'd yelled at her.

She'd appeared momentarily in a huff, dropping a signature pen on my desk. Again. When she'd grumbled under her breath as she walked away, I'd called her on it.

"_What was that?"_ I'd pressed.

"_I said, Mr. Kaiba, that you need to keep one attached to your desk,"_ she'd snipped.

One of the reasons that Shiori Minako has been my Executive Secretary for almost four years is because she isn't afraid of me. I enjoy her borderline insubordinate behavior because it balances perfectly with her exceptional front office skills.

"_Is that so?"_ I'd retorted. _"Well, since it's your job to make sure that I have a pen at all times, maybe you should have been the one to take care of that! You're dismissed."_

Not many things in the world surprise or bother me anymore. Even fewer scare me. Especially after beating back that tumor. But I admit that coming out of my office a while later to find Minako packing up her desk had brought a bit of panic to my thoughts. I'd been sure that I'd finally pushed her too far and she was going to leave me wallowing with incompetent, fawning idiots again.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_ I'd inquired; perhaps a bit more forcibly than necessary.

She'd looked up at me in obvious surprise and replied, _"You said I was dismissed."_

I've been working on getting my face back to its ever present cool mask ever since I healed from the tumor surgery, but I can't say for sure that my relief hadn't been evident that day. At least my voice had been steady when I'd replied.

"_I meant from my office, Minako. Don't think I'm ever going to let you get away that easily." _

I'd left her staring in shock after putting the signed contracts on her desk.

Lightly fingering the lapis, malachite and gold World Globe and double pen set, I smile lightly to myself.

No, definitely never going to let her get away.

_**Yugi**_

After Kaiba shares a rather creepy looking smile with himself, he hands Yami a larger, rectangular box.

"It's very nice," Yami smiles; draping the long, black, wool garment around his shoulders and test fastening it at the neck. "But a cape, Seto?"

"You're always acting like a superhero, so I though a cape would be appropriate," Kaiba deadpans.

Yami huffs in affront, cutting his eyes at both me and Mokuba as we start snickering.

"This one next," Mokuba chokes back a bark of laughter and hands me a bag with two small boxes inside.

After I hand the one with Yami's name on it to him, I open my own and nearly stop breathing. I look up to see Yami in the same state I am.

"Mokuba, Seto…these are…" I trail off, completely at a loss.

"Well, Seto and I agreed that you guys just didn't look right without the puzzle around your necks," Mokuba explains. "And since the real puzzle is buried in Egypt-"

"And we didn't want to give you something big and gaudy like that thing was…" Kaiba cuts Mokuba off with an amused smirk.

"As I was saying," Mokuba mock glares at his brother. "We thought this would be a better compromise. They open up similar to a standard locket and hold up to six 1" x 1" photos."

"Thank you," Yami breathes, placing the gold locket around his neck.

After a moment, I do the same, allowing Yami's expression of gratitude to stand for both of us.

I can't help but stare at and finger the object hanging around my neck on a strong gold chain. That Kaiba and Mokuba would be so thoughtful…remembering the kimono I realize that this gesture shouldn't be any more shocking. These brothers have always been more emotionally deep and harder to fathom than most people realize. They've simply always kept that between themselves as insulation for the harsh reality of their worlds.

I suddenly feel very honored to have been allowed inside such a sacred circle.

"Yugi?" Mokuba lightly touches my shoulder, his voice full of love and concern. I look up at him and smile gratefully.

"Enough mush!" Seto suddenly growls, tossing a big box at my head.

_**Seto**_

I swear Mokuba's idiot boyfriend is so pitiful sometimes. I thought he was going to cry. It's just a locket!

Hn. Now it's payback time.

I keep my face neutral as he takes the brightly colored, wool shawl around his neck and shoulders, though I'm smiling inside.

"Thanks, Kaiba!" he smiles at me, no trace of the almost tears from earlier.

Maybe he's not pitiful, maybe he's bi-polar.

As he picks up the authentication card, I can taste my sweet, sweet revenge.

"Diaphonous wool shawl," he reads aloud. "What the hell, Kaiba? 'Feminine, fashion forward and functional'? I'm not a girl!"

And now it's time to get them both.

"That's not what Mokuba says," I drawl.

"That's not..." he protests. "We haven't even..."

After his entertaining sputtering to a halt, I get to enjoy the red flame of embarrassment covering both of their faces. Heh.

"Yes, Well..." Yami coughs, hiding his chuckle as he reaches under the tree for another gift and gives it to me.

I summarily rip off the paper to reveal a basic chess set. I haven't played chess in a very long time; since I beat Gozaboro, actually. I wonder what made Yami think that I'd want —

I can't help the catch in my breath as I open the box to reveal much more than a basic chess set.

The Kings are two of my beloved Blue Eyes, the Queens are Dark Magicians. One set of pawns are Kuribo, the other set are Saggi. I quickly close the box, schooling my face back to its unreadable calm.

"I always know you were a closet 'Queen,' Yami," I tease, handing him the final present beneath the tree.

"You're welcome, Seto. I'm glad you like it," he snarks, tearing off the wrapping on the medium-sized square.

"Oh, Ra! Seto, it's magnificent," he gasps at my present. Hn. I guess I couldn't expect to leave him speechless a second time.

"Here, let me put that on you," I insist, unlatching and removing his usual his leather collar.

His smile is radiant and I can't help but answer with one of my own. I motion for him to turn around as I take the choker from its box.

I worried that the solid gold collar with the high quality gold and lapis ankh would be too heavy for him to wear, but it's quite light. It fits perfectly around his neck and the ankh lies quite nicely on his chest. With this and his puzzle, he should be really happy. And with these small items, I can begin to pay back the debt of kindness and friendship he's shown to me and Mokuba.

I lead him to the mirror I've placed over the fireplace mantle just for today.

"It really is exquisite," he smiles brightly, fingering the collar and ankh almost reverently.

"You should wear it all the time," I suggest. "It's more interesting than the black one."

"And have people trying to steal it from my neck? No thank you!" he laughs. "Special occasions only!"

"Then wear it tomorrow," I declare.

"What's the special occasion tomorrow?" he turns around to ask.

"We're going flying," I smile.

His face lights up with his eager grin.

_**Yugi**_

"I'm not sure what to think," I reply to Mokuba's vague inquiry.

The atmosphere around those two was definitely…weird.

"I don't think they even noticed that we were gone," I mumble.

"I'm sure they didn't notice," Mokuba retorts. "Because I told Seto we were leaving and he didn't even look up."

"So what does that mean?" I lean against Mokuba's shoulder as we sit on his bed.

"That means that we have some time to ourselves," he smiles. He leaves my side just long enough to close his bedroom door before pushing me down onto what is soon to be our bed.


End file.
